Tradição do visco
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, Mutano conta para Estelar sobre a tradição do visco, e ela resolve colocar na prática. Tradução de uma comic de Jovens Titãs ilustrativa. Primeira (e talvez única) fic com YURI leve. Espero que tenha ficado boa.


**Tradição do visco**

Era uma linda noite de 24 de Dezembro, e muitas famílias estavam enfeitando suas casas para comemorar a grande data que viria no dia seguinte. Na Torre Titã, a situação não era diferente.

Na sala de comando, Mutano estava arrumando a árvore de Natal colocada perto da porta quando Estelar chegou. A garota olhou confusa para o colega de equipe, e não era porque ele estava enfeitando uma árvore. Robin já tinha lhe falado sobre pinheiros enfeitados no Natal.

O que realmente deixou a jovem Tamaraniana confusa foi a estranha planta que Mutano pendurou perto da árvore.

**Estelar: **Amigo Mutano, o que é essa planta que você está pendurando?

**Mutano: **Oh, Estelar! Não vi você aí! *apontando a planta com a cabeça* Esta planta se chama visco. Ela representa uma tradição que acontece no Natal.

**Estelar: **É sério? E que tradição é essa?

**Mutano: **Bom, quando duas pessoas se encontram debaixo de um visco, deve ocorrer um beijo, tradição que representa amizade duradoura, fertilidade e boa sorte, se não estou enganado.

**Estelar: ***ficando animada* Glorioso! Eu acho que vou seguir essa tradição.

Para a surpresa de Mutano, Estelar aproximou-se e o beijou na bochecha. Havia sido apenas um pequeno gesto, mas foi o bastante para fazê-lo corar.

**Voz: **Mas o que é isso?!

A voz interrompeu o beijo, fazendo Mutano e Estelar olharem para quem havia falado: era Robin, que havia entrado na sala de comando e chocou-se com a cena. Mutano arregalou os olhos por ter sido "flagrado", enquanto que Estelar apenas ficou confusa.

**Estelar: **Algum problema, Robin?

**Robin: ***dirigindo-se à Mutano, irritado* O que você pensa que está fazendo, Mutano?!

**Mutano: ***colocando os braços na frente do corpo* E-espera, Robin! E-eu posso explicar!

**Robin: ***girando os olhos, ainda irritado* Ah, jura?! Pois eu espero que seja uma boa explicaç...

Robin não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois Estelar o pegou de surpresa com um beijo na bochecha, coisa que também o fez corar.

**Estelar: ***apontando o visco* Tradição do visco no Natal, Robin!

Silêncio.

**Robin: ***dando um sorriso amarelo* Ah... era isso? Por isso você estava beijando o Mutano no rosto?

**Mutano: ***olhar zangado* Eu estava tentando falar, mas você não deixava!

**Robin: ***ainda sem graça* Er... desculpe.

**Voz: **O que estão fazendo?

Entretidos com a situação, nem haviam reparado que Ravena havia aparecido na sala de comando.

**Mutano: **RAVENA!

Querendo dar o beijo de visco em Ravena, Mutano pulou na direção dela... antes de cair de cara no chão quando a telepata desviou.

**Ravena: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Parece que o Natal deixa as pessoas mais malucas do que já são.

**Mutano: ***levantando do chão e massageando o nariz* Eu só queria comemorar a tradição!

**Ravena: ***confusa* Tradição? Que tradiçã...

Desta vez, foi Ravena quem ficou surpresa quando Estelar lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo a mandíbula de Robin e a de Mutano quase atingirem o chão por causa do choque.

**Estelar: ***apontando o visco, sorrindo* A tradição do visco, Ravena!

Ravena olhou para cima e notou o visco em cima dela e de Estelar, antes de olhar para Robin e Mutano, que ainda estavam chocados, e de volta para Estelar.

**Ravena: ***séria* A tradição do visco não funciona assim.

**Estelar: ***surpresa* É mesmo? Então como é?

Ravena não respondeu. Em vez disso, segurou a cabeça de Estelar com as duas mãos e, corada, lhe deu um beijo na boca, fazendo o choque de Robin e Mutano aumentar.

Depois que o beijo foi interrompido, Estelar estava com um olhar surpreso, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso e abraçar Ravena.

**Estelar: **Feliz natal, Ravena!

**Ravena: ***um pouco surpresa com o abraço* Ahn... feliz natal para você também, Estelar.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ciborgue, que não havia visto nada, apareceu na sala de comando.

**Ciborgue: **Pessoal, o jantar está pronto! *notando Estelar e Ravena abraçadas* Acho que perdi alguma coisa.

**Robin: ***deprimido* Sorte a sua, porque acho que vou para o "canto emo".

**Mutano: ***igualmente deprimido* É, eu também.

E lá foram os dois para o "canto emo", deixando um Ciborgue mais confuso ainda para trás.

FIM!


End file.
